legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S2 P1/Transcript
(Daniel is seen walking around town in Blake's Realm) Daniel: Man, I didn't think I'd ever say it, but I kinda missed this place. (Daniel looks around) Daniel: So nice to look at. (Daniel then looks over at a fountain) Daniel: This might just be the calming tranquility I need- (Daniel then runs into Yang as she stands with Alex, Jack and Jessica) Daniel: *Falls down* Oof! *Groans* What the? Alex: Oh, hey Daniel. Daniel: G-Guys? What are- Jessica: We came to see Blake. And a few of the Targhuls here. Daniel: Oh. (Daniel stands back up) Alex: How's the break coming man? Daniel: Pretty good so far. I've been taking a walk you know, to get a view of the town and what not. Jack: Well that's good. Jessica: Glad to see you're working on the anger issues! Daniel: Yep! How 'bout you Yang, you happy? Yang:....... Daniel:.... Um- Burning Sun: *Voice* I think it's a no. Daniel: Hmm... (Daniel then pulls a candy bar from his pocket and unwraps it) Daniel: Well, I'd be happy to join you guys if you'll- (Yang knocks the bar from Daniel's hand) Daniel: ?? Huh?? Jessica: Y-Yang! Yang: Hmph. *Walks another direction* Daniel:....... She's mad at me cause I hit Ruby... Isn't she? Alex: Y-Yeah. Jack: Mad is an understatement. Daniel:..... Alex: Don't worry about her Daniel. Just walk with us okay? Daniel: R-Right. (The group walks together as Yang keeps ahead by a little bit) Yang:..... Daniel:..... Burning Sun: *Voice* I've got a REALLY bad feeling about her Daniel. Daniel: Just as long as she doesn't push us, we'll be fine. This is our relaxation time Sun, remember that. Burning Sun: *Voice* Right. (Daniel then eyes a nearby store) Daniel: Hold up guys, I'm gonna go check this place out. Alex: Alright! Jessica: We'll move on ahead! (Daniel nods and heads inside as Alex, Jessica and Jack walk ahead. Yang stops and looks back at the store) Yang:..... (Yang turns and heads toward the shop as it cuts to Daniel looking around) Daniel: Man, how can one aisle have so many lamps? Burning Sun: *Voice* Daniel it's a lamp aisle. Daniel: Still, weird to think there has to be so many for a normal shop. Yang: *Voice* Don't you think it's because it's a furniture shop Daniel? (Daniel turns to find Yang) Daniel: Oh, is it? I must've forgot to read the sign out front. Yang: You probably did. Daniel: Well, I have been taking it easy a lot now. Yang:.... Daniel: So, how's life? Yang:..... Daniel:....U-Uhhh....Hehe.... Burning Sun:..... Daniel: Um... H-H-How's Ruby doing? Yang: Fine. Daniel: You know, me and her are on good terms right? Yang: Mmhm. Daniel: Then umm.....W-Why so tense? Yang:.... Daniel:.... Burning Sun: *Voice* Daniel. Walk past her and leave. Now. Daniel:.... (Daniel starts to walk past Yang) Daniel: W-Well, I'll go catch up with the others. (Yang suddenly grabs Daniel's shoulder) Daniel: !! Yang: Stay. Daniel: Y-Yes ma'am. (Daniel backs up) Burning Sun: *Voice* Shit. Daniel: Is something wrong? Yang: You and I need to talk. Daniel: T-Talk? Yang: Yes. Daniel: Look Yang, I already settled this with Ruby. We don't need to argue anymore. Yang:.... Daniel: Now let me pass. (Daniel tries to walk past again, but Yang blocks him with her arm) Yang: No. Daniel:..... Yang: Stay. Here. Daniel:....*Thinking* She's actually fucking testing me isn't she? (Daniel backs away) Daniel: Yang. I'm not going to ask a third time. Let me pass right now. Yang: And what do you plan to do about it if I don't? (Daniel clenches a fist) Daniel: *thinking* Don't do it Daniel. She's just getting a rise out of you. Attacking her will only push you back to the beginning. (Daniel backs away a bit) Daniel: Yang.... Yang: I'm not moving. Daniel: God, you're dense. Yang: Excuse me? Daniel: You heard me. Yang: ! (Yang goes and throws a punch at Daniel who bends back and dodges it) Yang:...... Daniel:..... (Daniel stands back up and starts walking away again) Daniel: Bye. Yang: ! (Daniel walks outside) Daniel: Phew. (A shot is then heard being fired from the store) Daniel: !! (Burning Sun appears as the shot bounces off of him) Daniel: Huh?! (Yang steps out) Yang:.... Daniel: Did....Did you just shoot at me?! Yang: Maybe. Daniel: Can you not take a hint?! I said sorry! Yang: I don't do sorry. I get even. Daniel:..... Burning Sun: I warned you Daniel. Daniel: Yang! Don't do this! You're better than this! Yang:.... Burning Sun: She's not gonna let this go easily Daniel You hurt her sister, and she needs to vent her anger out. Daniel:.... Burning Sun: Give me permission to fight back, or you'll be on your own. Daniel:.... Burning Sun: Daniel! Daniel:....*Sigh* Do it. (Burning Sun appears) Yang: *Slams fists together* Good! Let's get it on! Burning Sun: This won't be like the first time we fought! I'll burn you to a cinder if I have to! Yang: Try me! (Burning Sun charges toward Yang) Burning Sun: TAKE THIS!! (Burning Sun punches Yang who blocks the attack) Yang: NOT SO FAST!!! Burning Sun: Damn you! (Yang throws a punch and Burning Sun throws back. The two start clashing fists. Meanwhile with the others) Jessica: You guys hear that? Alex: Yeah. Jack: What is that? Jessica: Doesn't sound good. Come on let's go! (The three run after the noise. It then cuts to Yang slowly starting to overpower Burning Sun) Burning Sun: GNN!!! Daniel: OW!! Yang: RAAH!!! (Burning Sun grabs Yang's fist) Burning Sun:..... Daniel: Sun, do something! Burning Sun: Oh I'll do something alright! Daniel: Huh? (Burning Sun grapples Yang and puts her in a chokehold as he still holds onto her arm) Daniel: W-Wait Sun! Burning Sun: Snap. (Burning Sun then breaks Yang's arm) Daniel: SUN!! Yang: GAAAAH!!! (Burning Sun pushes Yang onto the ground as she grabs her arm) Burning Sun:..... Daniel: Sun what the hell?! Burning Sun: It was the only way Daniel. She needed to learn a lesson. Daniel: What...? Alex: Daniel! (Alex and the others arrive) Jack: What the?! Jessica: Yang! Jack: DANIEL!! YOU CALL OFF THAT DAMN SPIRIT NOW OR I'LL BREAK YOUR SPINE!!! Burning Sun: Seems they ALL need to be taught a lesson. Daniel: W-What?! Burning Sun no! Stop! Stand down! (The orange parts of Sun's body turn purple as does the fire on his body) Burning Sun: They must.....die.... Daniel: !!! Alex: What the hell!? Daniel: Sun listen to me! Pull back right now! (Burning Sun stands to grab Yang by the head) Daniel: W-What are you doing!? STOP!!! Alex: He's lost control of Sun! Jessica: We have to stop it! Jack: Come on! Burning Sun: You will all burn in hell. (Before Burning Sun could do anything, Daniel quickly jumps on top of him) Daniel: THAT'S ENOUGH!! LET HER GO!!! Burning Sun: Get off me! Daniel: I'M ORDERING YOU RIGHT NOW!!! LET YANG GO!!! Burning Sun: She must suffer! Daniel: SUN LET GO NOW!!! Burning Sun: I will end her! Daniel: PULL BACK!! NOW!!! Burning Sun:..... (Burning Sun then lets Yang go before his color returns to normal) Daniel: Huh? Burning Sun:.... (Burning Sun reenters Daniel's body as he falls down) Daniel: Oof! (The others arrive) Alex: Daniel! What happened? Daniel: I-I don't know. Burning Sun he- Jessica: OH MY GOD! YANG'S ARM!! (The group looks at Yang's broken arm) Alex: Holy shit! Jack: Dude, there's like three bones poking out! Daniel: Oh crap. (Daniel runs over) Daniel: Oh my god... Yang:...……… Jessica: W-We gotta get her to Ian now! Daniel: W-Wait! Maybe we can take her to dad! He-He could fix her arm! Alex: You sure!? Daniel: Yeah! Come on! Alex: Alright! Jack: Jess, help me with Yang! Jessica: R-Right! Hang on Yang! (The two help Yang up as they all start heading to Blake's castle) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts